O comeco
by Lilith Mah Cullen
Summary: Eu poderia mudar tudo isso... Eu deveria ser mais forte. Tudo que aconteceu foi culpa minha, eu o coloquei em perigo. Espero que ele possa me perdoar algum dia. E que ele saiba que tudo o que fiz foi por ele.
1. Eles chegaram

Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, uma linda moça. Ela morava com seus pais em uma espécie de hotel. Eles eram muito feliz e ela gostava da vida que tinha.

Todos os visitantes ficavam na sua casa, e o que ela mais gostava era de cozinhar. Ela não sabia fazer muitas coisas, mas o que ela fazia todos adoravam.

Ela encantava os que se hospedavam com a sua alegria e disposição. E a maneira como fazia tudo, parecia quase impossível. Ou talvez fosse apenas a forma como fazia que parecia tão mágica.

A forma como tratava os visitantes, parecendo outra pessoa. Ela não conversava muito com as pessoas da aldeia. Tinha apenas um amigo, Jacob. Todos sabiam que ele gostava dela, mas ela o via apenas como amigo. Todos os dias eles passeavam na floresta, a procura de um mundo desconhecido ou apenas de alguma aventura.

Bella tinha um pequeno problema quando eles brincavam de pega-pega, ela sempre caia quando estava correndo. O que deixava sua mãe muito brava, pois seu vestido ficava muito sujo.

- Mamãe... – Assim que cheguei em casa comecei a chamá-la.

- Querida, estou aqui. Venha rápido, temos companhia.

Sabia muito bem que quando ela falava isso era porque tínhamos novos hospedes. Ela iria me matar por causa do vestido sujo.

O Jacob foi comigo "recepcionar" os hospedes. Chegamos rindo e brincando um com o outro.

- Minha filha!!! O que significa isso??? – Minha mãe estava indignada ou por causa da minha roupa ou por que o Jacob estava comigo, ainda não sabia disser.

- Isso o que mamãe? – Olhei para o rosto dela que demonstrava como estava chocada com alguma coisa em mim.

Depois olhei para as outras pessoas. Eles eram lindos. Os três tinham uma beleza... Não sei nem como descrever em palavras. A única coisa que consegui foi em pensar em respirar e pensar em falar "oi", mas isso pareceu impossível. Percebi que minha mão estava fria por que o Jacob segurou-a, meu coração batia tão forte que podia escuta-lo. Quando percebi isso senti meu rosto queimando.

Ai, meu Deus... O que eles iriam pensar? Que não consigo nem conversar com três caras... Que são lindos, maravilhosos e perfeitos... E que parecem deuses... Acho que não consigo mesmo.

- Boa tarde, senhorita. – O com cabelo cor de cobre falou. Sua voz... Parecia musica, não tinha como ser mais bonita. Ele deu um meio sorriso, e o seu sorriso é o mais perfeito do mundo. Fez com que eu percebesse que o meu coração podia bater mais descontrolado ainda, e o tempo praticamente parou.

Percebi que não tinha passado mais que alguns segundos, e para mim parecia que estava olhando para eles por bem mais tempo.

- Sejam bem-vindos. – falei tímida e senti meu rosto queimar de novo. O Jacob apertou minha mãe e me puxou para trás.

- Vamos Bella. Temos coisas para fazer. – Quando olhei para ele sua expressão estava séria. Não gostava de Jacob bravo, normalmente eu não ficava boba por ninguém, mas eles são tão perfeitos. Claro que o Jacob nunca agiu assim, eu só conversava com ele.

E por que ele ia dar uma de ciumento? Provavelmente eles iriam embora logo, logo. Pensar isso me deixa com uma tristeza. Espero que Jacob não perceba. Por mais que não ame ele... Ele é o meu melhor amigo, ou talvez o único. Ele não fica querendo mostrar para todo mundo que conseguiu levar a estranha para dar uma volta, nem provando nada para ninguém. Ele é simplesmente meu amigo.

Nós subimos para ver se os quartos estão arrumados. Percebi que não consegui pensar direito. O que será que eles pensaram de mim? Será que eles gostaram? Nunca pensei em casar, mas meus pais já pensavam muito isso ultimamente. E queriam que fosse com o Jacob. Só por que eu fico bastante tempo com ele, tudo bem que seria melhor casar com ele do que com outro cara que só pensa em bordel e beber, o Jacob eu conhecia muito bem.

Mas não é isso que eu quero. Não um casamento igual ao de meus pais. Eles nunca brigavam, sempre conversam sobre tudo, se tratam da mesma maneira que eu trato o Jacob, apenas por amizade. Mas isso não me parece um bom motivo para casar.

Já estou viajando, de novo, falando em casamento. E o Jacob ainda está com a cara fechada. Como se eu fosse culpada pelo mundo... Hahahaha... Ta, eu sei que tenho uma grande culpa nisso... Ai, ai... Já estou confusa e pensando de mais.

Os quartos estavam arrumados, só precisava abrir a janela de alguns. E no último quarto, quando fui abrir a janela o Jacob apareceu atrás de mim, me segurando. Estranhei o seu comportamento.

- Jacob... O que foi? – Tentei brincar com ele, mas percebi que seu olhar era duro.

- Eu não quero que você fique de gracinha para eles. – Sua voz era firma, mas percebi que também tinha medo.

- E quem é você para querer alguma coisa? – Comecei a rir. Ele ficou sério e fechou a mão em punho. Seu olhar era firme, mas quando olhei não desviei. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, poderia muito bem fazer por muito tempo. Conhecia Jacob como ninguém e sabia que ele não conseguia ficar bravo ou alterado por muito tempo.

- Desculpe incomodar... – Aquela voz, a mais linda do mundo. Senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiando. Jacob segurou meu braço, um pouco forte de mais.

- Você está me machucando. – Disse olhando para o Jacob e puxando o meu braço.

Ele me olhou com cara de desculpa e depois com você mereceu. Mais uma vez aquela voz me embriagou.

- Cuidado para não machuca-la. – Ele estava segurando uma pequena mala, com poucos pertences. – Se não você terá que sofrer as conseqüências.

- Isso não é assunto seu. – Jacob estava visivelmente nervoso. E para não ter nenhuma briga chamei ele para sair.

- Vamos Jacob. – E depois olhei para a pessoa mais linda do mundo. – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.

Ele deu o sorriso perfeito. E como estava andando, não consegui manter o equilíbrio e quase cai. Mas fui segurada pelos dois, um de cada lado.

Jacob me segurou pelo braço, mas ele... Não sei como conseguiu, mas estava com os braços em volta da minha cintura e sua mala em cima da cama. Sua mão era quente e o seu cheiro. Ele deveria ser o pecado em pessoa. E claro que ele provavelmente deveria ter muitas querendo se casar com ele, e outras milhões de fã. Isso se ele já não for casado, perfeito do jeito que era.

Claro que para ele eu seria apenas mais uma fã. Com o diferencial de ter um salvador ao meu lado a todo instante.

Senti meu rosto queimar com o meu pensamento. Sabia que as pessoas aqui gostavam de mim, mas apenas por que eu não dava moral nenhuma, mas ele... Não conseguia nem ao mesmo parar em pé perto dele. E já estou pensando em casamento de novo... E no mesmo dia... O que eu virei?

Passei o resto do dia com Jacob, e parecia que quando ele se lembrava do hospede sua cara ficava difícil de compreender. Uma mistura de raiva com tristeza e mais alguma coisa que não conseguia entender. O dia passou tão rápido, mas ele não me saia da cabeça. Percebi que já estava tarde, pois estava escuro na floresta.

- Tenho que ir! O jantar... – Sai correndo para casa, com o Jacob ao meu lado e segurando a minha mão para eu não cair. Eu sei que se fosse para cair de verdade o Jacob não iria conseguir me segurar apenas pela mão. Mas assim eu me sentia mais protegida e ele gostava disso também.

Esse que é o meu problema. Tento pensar e correr ao mesmo tempo. Se fosse só pensar em coisas bobas, mas não... Comecei a pensar em não cair e depois na pessoa mais linda do mundo. Ai, ai... Acabei tropeçando. Jacob não conseguiu ser muito rápido, mas me segurou. Meu cabelo ficou todo na cara dele. Ele praticamente comeu cabelo. Quando vi a cara dele, sem saber o que fazer, comecei a rir. Nossos rostos se encostaram sem querer. Praticamente todas as partes dos nossos corpos estavam se tocando.

Foi quando me senti estranha. Eu não me sentia mais... Eu estava sendo o Jacob. Eu senti o que ele sentia e pensava o que ele pensava.

O irresistível aroma que emanava de meus cabelos. Para ele era como se estivesse sendo enfeitiçado literalmente por tão doce perfume dos céus. Seus pensamentos neste momento variavam entre ficar assim para sempre e entre nunca mais falar comigo. Isso aconteceu tão rápido, que assim que percebi me afastei.


	2. Sempre tem como piorar

O que tinha acontecido? Será que ele também se sentia assim? Olhei para ele procurando respostas. Mas nada nele denunciava que alguma coisa diferente tenha acontecido com ele.

- O que aconteceu? Eu te assustei? – Ele olhou para minha cara, parecendo que estava perguntando se fez alguma coisa de errado.

- Não. Acho melhor irmos andando.

Ele foi segurar minha mão, mas não queria nenhum contato físico. Estava assustado com o que tinha acontecido. E se acontecesse de novo? O que eu faria? E por que isso foi acontecer?

Falei que estava com presa de chegar em casa e que ele não precisava se preocupar, eu poderia ir o resto do caminho sozinha.

Quando cheguei o jantar já estava sendo servido. Apresei-me a servir o vinho. Assim que minha mãe me viu começou a reclamar que eu não conseguia manter um vestido limpo, que eu não tomava juízo, entre outras coisas.

Reparei que eles não estavam no salão. Aquilo me deixava inquieta. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensei em ir a todos os _restaurantes_... Mas achei melhor ir a taberna, afinal era lá que a maioria das pessoas vão.

Troquei de roupa e me arrumei. Belisquei a minha bochecha para dar um ar de saudável. Eu precisava acha-los. Sei que isso já estava se tornando loucura. Por que estava indo atrás de três pessoas que não conhecia? Só podia estar ficando louca. Se falasse isso para alguém... Iriam me esconder do mundo.

Cheguei lá, parei na porta, respirei fundo, belisquei a bochecha mais uma vez e entrei. Com o nariz impinado, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo. Ai, meu Deus. Eu percebi que todos me olhavam, quando entrei. Claro, nunca colocava o pé ali dentro. Tudo isso tinha em casa e de graça. Mas agora que estou, com certeza, louca... Tinha que vir aqui procura-los. Principalmente o deus grego que apareceu na minha vida.

Andei no meio do salão, mas não consegui encontra-lo. Resolvi ir ao balcão e pedir uma bebida.

- O que vai querer? – O barman estava com uma cara séria, porem com um sorriso, provavelmente tentando ser amigável. Acho que a minha cara estava extremamente confusa, pq ele logo em seguida continuou. – Absinto?

- É... – Nunca tinha tomado isso. Ele colocou um copo na minha frente uma dose de uma bebida verde-pálida, com um torrão de açúcar e láudano, pelo menos foi o que me falaram depois.

Não era assim de todo mal, e resolvi tomar mais alguns. Depois de um tempo não consegui reparar quem estava ao meu lado ou não. Já não estava muito bem. Tudo me parecia engraçado, e sem coerência. E tinha fadas verdes... Tão lindo.

A música parecia envolver meu corpo e comecei a dançar. As velas deixavam o ambiente com uma cor diferente. Sei que estava tudo igual, mas eu estava vendo tudo tão diferente. Sentindo coisas diferentes. Estava tudo tão... O cheiro estava tão forte, poderia diferenciar todas as coisas, tão claro.

Senti alguém segurando a minha mão. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou, e por um instante não consegui sentir mais nada. Comecei a ver uns flashes em tom preto. E meu corpo parecia mais pesado, os meus movimentos estavam muito lentos. Ainda ouvia umas risadas distantes. E depois não lembro de mais nada, é como se dormisse.

Quando recuperei os sentidos, percebe que tudo a minha volta estava silencioso. Percebi que não estava no meu quarto. Mas estava em casa, conhecia melhor que ninguém os quartos. O sol começa a iluminar o ambiente. Sentei na cama... Ai, minha cabeça... Nunca mais quero saber de fadas verdes... Tentei segurar a minha cabeça, mas parecia que tudo rodava.

Como voltei para casa? Não que eu não conhecesse ninguém que estava na taberna, mas... Senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer. Escutei a porta se abrir e virei o rosto. Péssima idéia... Minha cabeça começou a doer mais ainda. Mas faria isso de novo se fosse para ver seu rosto.

Os três estavam na porta. Senti novamente que tudo tinha parado. Só faltava eu começar a babar. O que eles iriam pensar de mim? Primeiro que tenho problemas, é claro. E depois que devo ser bêbada... Isso se eles acharem que eu sei falar. Por que a única coisa que consegui falar na frente deles foi _oi_.

O grandalhão falou:

- Você quase deu um show ontem. – Ele começou a rir e eu senti minha cara queimar. O aparentemente menos forte olhou para o grandalhão com uma brava.

O que será que eu fiz?? Será que eu dancei em cima da mesa? Minha irmã sempre brincava comigo sobre isso. Estou com tanta saudade dela.

O terceiro, que estava calado até agora, e que tinha cabelo louro cor de mel, aparentemente com a mesma vergonha que eu, resolveu me defender.

- Você vai acabar matando ela de vergonha.

Eu não podia estar me sentindo pior. Meu estomago parecia revirar, minha cara estava praticamente queimando e os três homens mais bonitos do mundo na minha frente. Será que tem como piorar?

Droga, sempre que alguém fala isso, no meu caso pensa, acontece alguma coisa pior. Tenho que correr para o banheiro, antes que vomite no quarto. Ai, estou me movendo muito rápido e minha cabeça dói...

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Adorei os ****Reviews... **

**Me deixaram muito feliz...**

**:D**


	3. O lago

Depois da minha grande humilhação, como alguém consegue passar mal na frente de três desconhecidos perfeitos???

E eu acabei sujando o corredor, ainda bem que não foi o quarto, imagina eu ter que limpar e eles terem que dormir lá e eu lá limpando... Ou talvez só eu ter que ficar muito tempo com o anjo de cabelo cor de cobre, acho que teria um ataque do coração. Eu nem consegui perguntar o nome deles.

Mas claro que eu descobri depois, minha mãe me contou. O grandalhão, com o cabelo escuro e crespo se chama Emmett. O mais quietinho, Jasper. E o meu anjo, já estou falando que ele é meu... Acho que estou mesmo louca... O homem dos meus sonhos se chama Edward.

Imagina se Jacob descobre que estou pensando assim... Eu acho que ele mata o Edward. Ou será que ele me mata? Ou será que ele se mata? Já estou pensando em bobagens de novo.

A minha sorte, hoje, foi que minha mãe falou para o meu pai que não estou bem de saúde. E ele me deixou ficar descansando. Não teria que trabalhar.

Resolvi nadar no lago da floresta. E como estava um pouco frio, ninguém ia lá. Pelo menos era o que eu esperava. Acho que não tinha mais nenhuma pessoa louca o bastante para ir nadar em um dia de frio.

A água estava muito fria. Tenho quase certeza que se ficasse parada iria congelar. Comecei a nadar e a água ficou uma delicia. Sempre relaxei nadando. Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Sem pensar em nada. Só cantando...

Provavelmente mais tarde Jacob aparecerá em casa. Sei que parece estranho, mas ele sempre foi meu porto-seguro, quem me salvava. Talvez por isso eu esteja me sentindo tão péssima. Tenho certeza, que se o Edward me pedisse para fugir com ele não pensaria duas vezes. Ele iria ficar arrasado, e eu não sei o que fazer para mudar o que eu sinto. Só posso estar procurando problemas.

Consegui, pelo menos, perceber que estou ficando louca. Como posso pensar em trocar o Jacob por um completo desconhecido? Devo estar com medo de alguma coisa. Senti uma vontade de gritar e como estava sozinha, por que não?

- HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Meu coração deu um pulo e disparou. Ai, meu Deus... Não estou sozinha... Mas... É aquela voz. Era música, não tinha como não ser. E sua voz me pareceu tão familiar. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore, com um sorriso torto mais que perfeito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje e resolvi andar. Acabei escutando você cantar...

Senti meu rosto queimar. Já falei que ele estava lindo? E a roupa dele... Dava para perceber que o corpo dele é perfeito. E ele transformava toda a floresta na coisa mais linda do mundo, mesmo com o meu vestido no chão. MEU VESTIDO NO CHÃO... Eu estou apenas com a minha roupa de baixo. Como vou sair daqui??? O que ele vai pensar de mim? Provavelmente que sou uma atrevida, que fica passeando com a roupa de baixo apenas para seduzir homens perfeitos como ele.

Bella, Bella, Bella... Foco... E o pior é que estou começando a ficar com frio. Como minhas idéias são ótimas. Nadar em um dia frio. Será que ele me esquentaria?? Ai... Que idéia mais absurda. Provavelmente ele deve achar que vou me casar com Jacob... Ta, eu sei que se quiser ele casa comigo, mas nunca falei que queria...

Ele começou a tirar a blusa... Ai, ai, ai... O que eu faço?? Respira... Respira... Será que ele vai entrar?? Ele vai nadar comigo? Nessa água fria? Ele tirou as botas... Eu preciso respirar... Não posso esquecer disso... E por que meu rosto esta queimando? Ele que esta tirando a roupa e mostrando o corpo perfeito... Eu estou parada. Ainda bem que estou em uma parte rasa... Não tenho o perigo de me afogar.

- Bella, você está bem? – O rosto dele mostrava uma preocupação. Só consegui mexer a cabeça. Por que fico muda perto dele? - Você está ficando roxa.

Esqueci de respirar. Eu preciso parar com isso. Ele poderia não chegar tão perto. O que eu faço? Eu falo com ele? Mas o que? Só preciso me lembrar de respirar. Vai Bella, respira.

- Isso é porque você está com frio? – Ele estava na minha frente agora.

- Eu... É... Não sei seu nome... – Que coisa mais idiota de se perguntar... Ele provavelmente sabe que você sabe o nome dele.

- Edward, muito prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão. E sem nem ao menos pensar entreguei-lhe minha mão. Ele beijou, e percebi que meu rosto deveria estar roxo, e meus dedos também estavam. Acho que deveria sair... Mas quando ele esta perto de mim tudo parece parar...

- Acho que está frio.

Ele me olhava com um meio sorriso no rosto. Como se ele lembrasse de alguma piada. O sorriso dele... Tem como tirar o olho??? Ele me deixa completamente sem ação.

- A senhorita está gelada.

Lembrei que estava apenas com as roupas de baixo, praticamente um vestido branco. Mamãe me proibia de nadar apenas com ele porque mostra todo o corpo. Então porque temos que usar?

Ele continuava segurando minha mão e ele parece um anjo. Até brilha...

- Bella... Você está bem?

Tem como não estar bem perto dele? Ta, ele me deixa meio que completamente, tonta. Ele começou a sair e me puxar pela mão, mas estava tão difícil sair do lugar.

Tudo fica escuro e escuto alguém me chamar. Será que estou dormindo? E Edward é o homem dos meus sonhos?

Bella para de viajar na maionese... Você nunca foi tão criativa assim para criar um cheiro tão perfeito. Tudo bem que você tem uma imaginação meio grande, mas não para tanto... E por que estou falando comigo na terceira pessoa? Será que estou louca?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Oi, galerinha do mal...**

**Deixem uma autora feliz...**

**Deixem reviews... **

**Quero agradecer a quem mandou, mais uma vez... **

**E gostaria de saber a opniao de vcs... E algumas sugestoes...**

**Apertem o botao verde e soltem o verbo...**

**uahuhahahuauhaa**

**Bjinhus para todos...**


	4. Alice!

Abri o olho e percebi que estava em uma sala com dois sofás na sala e uma mesinha no centro com algumas flores. Não consegui reconhecer. A casa parecia ser de madeira. Como cheguei aqui? Depois que conheci aquele deus grego comecei a ter lapsos de memória. Tudo culpa dele. Estava tão feliz na minha vidinha sem graça... Ele acha que é quem para mudar tudo o que pensava e sentia? Comecei a ficar brava comigo, como permiti uma pessoa completamente desconhecida se tornasse tão importante para mim?

De agora em diante não vou mais querer saber dele. Nunca mais... Nem se ele for o ultimo homem da terra. Agora só preciso descobrir onde estou e ir para casa. E ainda rezar para meus pais não me matarem...

- Você está bem?

Aquela voz... Senti um arrepio. Por que todo o meu corpo tem que ter essa reação perto dele? Mas vou mudar isso.

- Que lugar é esse? Como cheguei aqui? E... – Foi quando me virei para olhar para ele. Meu coração deu um pulo, coração idiota, e ele estava parado na porta com o meu sorriso torto perfeito. Com certeza ele percebeu que fiquei sem fala e com a boca aberta. Como alguém consegue ser tão lindo?

- Você está bem? Quer comer alguma coisa? Se estiver com fome tem comida na cozinha.

- Eu gostaria de saber onde estou. – Levantei do sofá e fui em sua direção.

- Está no mesmo lugar que antes. Na floresta. – Ele estava na minha frente e sentia seu hálito em meu rosto. Se ele chegar mais perto eu... Não respondo por mim...

Ele passou a mão pelo meu braço, por cima da manga do meu vestido. Senti uma corrente elétrica por onde sua mão passava. Senti minha temperatura diminuir e meu corpo inteiro ficar gelado. Toda vez que fico nervosa minha temperatura diminui. Isso me deixa um pouco incomodada, principalmente quando vou relar nas pessoas.

Mas o cheiro dele... Deixa-me praticamente fora de mim. Eu não posso fazer isso. Não com ele. Eu tenho q sair daqui e principalmente de perto dele.

- Eu... tenho... que... ir... – Me virei para andar ate a porta, mas ele segurou meu braço. – Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Soltei-me dele e sai correndo. Assim que passei da porta parei de correr para não cair e tentar me localizar. Sempre me virei bem na floresta, mas nunca tinha visto nenhuma casa nela. Como ele conhecia tudo tão bem?

Consegui chegar em casa e fui para meu quarto. Minha mãe falou que estive fora o dia inteiro, mas fingi que estava precisando e como nadei muito estava cansada e ela me liberou, pelo menos por hoje, de ajudar no jantar. Eu sabia que ele estaria lá. Eu não iria conseguir olhar para sua cara tão cedo.

Não consegui dormir. Ele não saia de minha cabeça. Acabei dormindo, mas até em meus sonhos ele aparecia. Mas era na pior forma, em todas algo de ruim acontecia com ele. Só percebi que acordei gritando porque Alice apareceu em meu quarto assustada.

- Bella, o que aconteceu?? – Ela me olhava muito preocupada.

- Alice!!! Mamãe não me falou que você tinha voltado. O que aconteceu? – Ela foi obrigada a se casar com o Mike Newton. Ele não é lá grande coisa. Mas até que cuida bem dela. Ela aceitou se casar com a condição de passar alguns dias em casa. Papai devia muito dinheiro para o pai de Mike, que é um grande comerciante.

- Me diz você o que aconteceu. Você estava gritando por socorro. Pensei que você estava sendo atacada.

- E você deste tamanho poderia me salvar?? – Eu comecei a rir imaginando a cena.- Foi apenas um sonho ruim.

Ficamos conversando por muito tempo e ela me contou como estavam as coisas em sua casa, que fica em uma vila mais distante. Mike trabalhava bastante e sempre é muito gentil. Mas todos percebem que eles não se amam. Sabia que teria um destino parecido.

Contei para ela sobre os novos hospedes. Sabia que ela ficaria bem interessada. Claro, quem não ficaria naqueles três deuses gregos?

Ficamos conversando o resto da noite e quando o sol estava nascendo resolvemos nadar no lago, como fazíamos quando ela morava em casa. Nem me lembro mais quando começamos com essa mania, mas fazíamos sempre ao amanhecer.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Quero agradecer os Reviews...**

**A Bella sempre será meio louca e estranha mesmo... Por isso que nos gostamos dela... E por que ela tem o Edward...**

**Vou começar a colocar capítulos pequenos, mas sempre... Ou vcs preferem grande e que eu demore um pouco mais??**

**E gostaria de sugestões de vcs...**

**De como faço a historia... E se faço o Edward vampiro ou não... Estou com uma grande duvida...**

**Bjs a todos que estão lendo!!!!**


	5. castigo nunca é bom

Para a mamãe e o papai não acordarem saímos pela janela que tem uma arvore perto e descemos nela. E ainda tínhamos uns casacos escondidos dentro de um galho seco.

- Bella... – Alice me olhou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono – Vamos fazer uma coisa?

- O que? – Fiquei com medo do que ela poderia pedir, mas depois que fazer ela estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos rodar?

Sempre juntávamos as nossas mãos e rodávamos até cair. Mas fazia tanto tempo que não fazíamos mais isso. Sorri e segurei sua mão. Estar com Alice do meu lado novamente me deixa muito feliz, e voltar a fazer as mesmas coisas de antes... Não tenho como ficar triste. Esqueço praticamente do mundo.

Ficamos quase toda a manha nadando e conversando. Alice me contou que descobriu que Mike não pretendia se casar com ela e que estava apaixonado por Jessica, mas o pai dele o obrigou. O Sr. Newton venderia toda a família de Jessica como se fossem escravos.

- Bella, o meu casamento se parece muito com o de nossos pais.

Alice não me parecia triste, e sim conformada com a vida que levava. O que me deixava triste é que provavelmente comigo seria a mesma coisa.

- Pelo menos ele é legal com você.

- Muito... Mas vamos para casa que daqui a pouco mamãe nos mata, por não estarmos ajudando em casa. – Ela riu com uma felicidade contagiante.

Quando estava em casa fiquei a maior parte do dia dentro da cozinha, e resolvi fazer alguns pratos que sei que todos gostam. Estava com medo de encontrar com o Edward, o que será que ele esta pensando de mim? E o que isso importa? Provavelmente em alguns dias ele vai embora e nunca mais vou vê-lo.

No meio da tarde Jacob apareceu em casa, enquanto eu estava terminando de bater um bolo, ele me abraçou por trás e me erguendo.

- Boa tarde, senhorita.

- Jacob!!!! Coloque-me já no chão. – Comecei a rir, assim que ele me colocou no chão peguei um pouco de farinha e joguei em sua cara. – Você fica lindo assim.

- Isabella Marie Brandon!!! – Jacob me segurou e com a outra mão jogou farinha em minha cabeça. Acabamos fazendo guerra de comida, e quando Alice apareceu na cozinha acabou virando o nosso alvo. Mas ela parecia já estar preparada e jogos ovos na gente.

- O QUE É ISSO?

Nos três paramos no mesmo instante e olhamos para mamãe.

- Me desculpe, senhora Brandon! A culpa foi toda minha. – Jacob deu um passo a frente. Por que ele esta assumindo a culpa? Quem começou foi eu.

- Mamãe, fui eu que comecei, Alice e Jacob não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Mocinha, já para o quarto e vocês podem começar a limpar isso. – Minha mãe normalmente é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas quando alguma coisa que ela não aprova acontece... Melhor é apenas obedecer o que ela manda.

- Pode deixar que eu limpo. - Não posso deixar ele fazerem isso. A culpa foi minha, eu que comecei e eu tenho que terminar.

- Então vai limpar sozinha e vai ficar no seu quarto ate quando eu achar melhor. – Ela estava mesmo irritada, não poderia ser só por isso, será?

- Me desculpe Bells. – Jacob cochichou perto de mim. O máximo que consegui fazer foi dar um leve sorriso.

Eles saíram da cozinha e eu comecei a limpar tudo e coloquei o bolo para assar. Quase me esqueço dele. Minha mãe ficou um pouco mais que eles me olhando com uma cara, impossível saber o que ela estava pensando.

Ela saiu e comecei a cantarolar... Quem canta seus males espanta...

Depois que limpei tudo o bolo já estava pronto e tirei-o do forno. Pensei em fazer uma cobertura, mas senti uma vontade de ficar sozinha. Isso normalmente não acontece comigo, o que será que aconteceu?

Quando estava saindo encontrei ele perto da porta...

**Quero agradecer os Reviews...**

**Eu sei que é meio triste a Alice estar casada... E eu amo ela... Mas tinha que fazer ela casada com alguém... E ele me pareceu o menos chato... Mas depois eu vou explicar todo o motivo...**

**Ou talvez não... rsrsrsr... Me surgiu uma idéia de fazer outra historia dessa mas com a versão da Alice... O que vcs acham???**

**E eu gostaria de reclamar uma coisa... Vcs poderiam me deixar mais reviews... Não sei se isso tem a ver por eu estar meio nervosa e cansada de tudo... Ou talvez por que eu acho q gostaria de saber da opinião de vcs... Saber o q vcs querem...**

**Acho que estou meio besta hj... Fazer o que??**

**Apertem o botão verde...**

**Bjs!!!**

**Ate a próxima pessoal...**


	6. o que foi dessa vez

Tudo bem que não era o _meu_ deus grego... Já estou chamando ele de meu, ai ai...

Mas era o outro loiro bonitinho. Ta, bonitinho é pouco... Lindo...

- Você canta bem... – Reparei que nunca tinha escutado a voz dele. Nem quando os três estavam conversando.

O que eles tinham? Os três não podem ser tão perfeitos assim... Tem que ter alguma coisa maligna atrás disso. Tenho certeza. Um dia eu descubro, pode ter certeza.

- Obrigada... Eu acho... – Por que eu fico meio boba perto deles? Eu não fico tanto quanto fico pelo Edward, mas ele também me deixa bem bobinha. – Eu... posso... te ajudar?

- Se você conseguir não se meter em acidentes... Ajudaria muito? – Ele pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa seria. O que seria???

E como ele já sabe que às vezes sou um pouco desastrada??? Será que o Edward já percebeu isso também?

- Não se preocupe. Pretendo ficar no meu quarto o resto da minha vida... – Falei com um sorriso meio forcado e depois falei mais para mim – Pelo menos acho que minha mãe nunca vai me tirar de lá.

- Sua mãe vai te trancar lá dentro e vai ficar com a chave? - Ele realmente parecia interessado em saber, mas sua cara ainda estava meio ilegível.

- Não... é... estou de castigo... – Fiquei na duvida de falar a verdade ou não, mas comecei a me sentir tão calma com ele, como se pudesse confiar. – Acho melhor ir... Ela esta um pouco brava hoje. Só não sei o motivo.

Depois de conversar com ele fui para o meu quarto. Era tão fácil conversar com ele, não sei bem o motivo. Com o Edward eu sei que fico completamente abobalhada, mas com ele... Mesmo ele sendo lindo também. Será que os três são parentes? A cor dos olhos deles são as mesmas... Pelo menos quase sempre... E o tom de pele, meio pálido também é bem igual.

Acho que se eu ficar muito tempo sozinha vou pirar... Até pareço uma princesa presa em uma torre esperando o príncipe encantado. Hahaha... Imagina eu jogando meu cabelo, que nem tão grande assim é, para alguém subir. Seria bem mais fácil eu descer pela arvore. Eu sei, isso não é nada romântico... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nunca vi um casal igual a esse que todo mundo fala. Que daria a vida pelo outro.

Eu apenas vejo amigos juntos. Podem até falar que se amam, mas tenho certeza que se fosse um caso de vida ou morte só pensariam em si mesmo.

_

- Bella... Você esta acordada??

Quando abro o olho vejo Alice parada na minha frente... Só não gritei porque ela colocou a mão na minha boca.

- O que aconteceu? Esta tudo bem? – Olhei pela janela e já era de noite. Nossa dormi tanto assim.

- Preciso conversar com você e mamãe esta dormindo, e ela falou que era para você ficar aqui. Não falou nada de alguém entra. – Ela estava com um sorriso diabólico. – E falou que não posso dormir aqui.

- Se ela te ver aqui e continuar estressada ela te mata. – comecei a rir com a imagem da mamãe jogando a Alice da janela. E meu quarto fica no ultimo andar, o terceiro.

- Na verdade acho que ela mandaria eu esfregar o chão dos banheiros com escovas de dente. – Ela começou a rir. – Prefiro a Cinderela do que a Rapunzel.

De repente ela ficou séria.

- O que aconteceu, Lice? – Percebi que o olhar dela estava um pouco distante.

- Saia pela janela. Eu vou me deitar e fingir que sou você. Daqui a pouco mamãe ira aparecer aqui. – Ela falou um pouco rápido de mais e como ainda estava com sono, demorei a entender.

Ela acabou me empurrando para chegar na janela e acabei indo, fiquei um tempo na arvore e a vi deitando na cama e minha mãe abriu a porta olhou no quarto e saiu. Acabei descendo da arvore. Perto da raiz eu vi um bilhete:

_Espero que goste do seu jantar._

_Aproveite bastante._

_Bjs, A._

O que ela queria dizer com janta? Só agora percebi que fiquei o dia inteiro dormindo e que estou morrendo de fome. O que será que ela aprontou?

**Eu fico tão feliz quando recebo Reviews... E meio besta também...**

**As vezes eu acho que post muito rápido...**

**Mas é que reviews de vcs e fico feliz e me empolgo a escrever...**

**Sei que os capítulos são beeeeeeem pequenos...**

**Mas espero que vcs gostem assim mesmo...**

**Ate agora ninguém reclamou...**

**E quero saber sugestões de como continuar a historia...**

**Apertem o botão verde...**

**Bjs!!!**

**Ate a próxima pessoal...**


	7. a surpresa

Percebi que Alice fez um caminho com migalhas de pão. Meu Deus... Essa menina pensou o que? Ate parece que vivemos em um conto de fadas. Só se ela for a princesa. Será que vou encontrar uma casa de doce? Com muito chocolate?

Acho que se Alice soubesse que viajo tanto, mas do que já falo para ela, ficaria muito assustada.

Acabei encontrando a mesma casa que encontrei há uns dias antes. Como a porta estava aberta, entrei. Tinha uma mesa, com uma toalha branca. Varias velas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Tudo estava tão perfeita, impossível descrever em palavras. Provavelmente fiquei um bom tempo admirando tudo.

Foi quando senti alguém entrando, mas não escutei nenhum barulho. E eu sabia que era ele. Não preciso olhar para saber que ele acabou de entrar e esta caminhando na minha direção. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei na sensação que ele me passava.

Eu me sentia segura, calma e muito feliz. Quando ele chegou do meu lado virei o rosto, ainda de olho fechado.

- Estava começando a achar que a senhorita não gosta de minha presença. – Sua voz encheu meu ouvido com musica.

- Talvez seja melhor... – Respondi e senti uma tristeza em pensar nunca mais sentir a presença dele. Abri o olho e o seu rosto... Tive a sensação que ele concordava comigo.

- Gostaria de comer? - Ele segurou minha mão direita. Sua mão estava fria, e ao mesmo tempo senti a minha mão esquerda esquentar, como se segurasse alguma coisa quente.

Ele me levou ate o meu lugar na mesa e puxou a cadeira. Ele começou a me servir com comida muito deliciosas.

- O senhor não vai comer? – Perguntei quando percebi que só tinha um prato na mesa.

- Não preciso comer agora. – Ele deu um leve sorriso, o _meu_ sorriso torto.

Acabei comendo a melhor refeição do mundo. E o _meu_ deus grego... Ai ai... Estava só meu lado. Teria como melhorar. Ele ficava me olhando, o que me deixava praticamente roxa. Mas não me importava tanto. O que realmente me importava é que ele estava comigo.

Depois que eu comi, a melhor comida imaginável, já falei isso??? Ele sentou do meu lado e me trouxe de volta a realidade, infelizmente.

- Acho melhor a senhorita voltar. Não quero te causar problemas. – Até me dispensando ele é lindo.

Consegui apenas mexer a cabeça. Percebi que o olhar dele estava triste. Será que ele queria _realmente_ ficar o resto da noite comigo? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele aproximou um pouco a sua cabeça e olhava para a minha boca.

Neste momento senti tudo que fosse possível. Parecia que meu coração tinha parado de bater. Não sabia o que fazer e fiquei sem reação. Ele... Queria... Me beijar? Será que é isso mesmo? Eu estou pensando direito, ou será que isso é uma alucinação da minha mente?

**Oi gente...**

**Eu sei que esse cap é super, hiper, mega pequeno...**

**Me desculpe...**

**Mas eu precisava colocar alguma...**

**E também queria falar que fiquei triste por só ter um review pelo ultimo cap...**

**Mas tudo bem...**

**Eu sei que tem pessoas lendo...**

**Eu espero... rararara...**

**Espero que vcs apertem o botão verde... Nem que seja para deixar um "oi"**

**Ate a próxima...**


	8. e agora?

Não consegui me mexer. Provavelmente ele acha que eu não quero.

Mas aqueles olhos que parece que são de ouro liquido, me deixou ainda mais paralisada, como se fosse possível. E percebi que não estava respirando porque estava ficando tonta. Por mais que parecia que tudo fosse um sonho, alguma coisa parecia me arrastar para a realidade. E se eu me mexer e ele sumir? O que eu faço? Eu sei que essa vontade esta me consumindo, mas mesmo assim eu não posso. Ele segurou a minha mãe. A sensação é como se minha pele queimasse de tão fria que estava a mão dele. Não conseguia me mexer. Comecei a ver meio que uns flashes pretos, e percebi que estava mais tempo que o normal sem respirar.

Quando inspirei... O cheiro dele... Deixou-me mais tonta e perdida a única coisa que consegui fazer foi fechar os olhos e me perder para sempre.

- Meu Deus. Você vai ser meu fim.

- Espero que sim. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Tudo o que eu desejava agora era me perder em seus braços. Ele começou a cheirar o meu pescoço. Deixando-me cada vez mais arrepiada. Virei minha cabeça para o lado, facilitando o que quer que ele esteja pensando em fazer.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita! – Quando abri o olho ele estava praticamente do outro lado da sala e a expressão em seu rosto, parecia que ele estava sofrendo. Eu fiquei sem reação, apenas olhando para ele. – Acho melhor eu leva-la para casa. Caso a senhora sua mãe acorde e perceba que não es tu em sua casa... Melhor nem pensar nisso.

O que será que aconteceu? Ele deve pensar que sou uma oferecida, claro. Sem nem ao menos pensar já estava a me entregar para ele. Ele me acompanhou até em casa, mas estava tenso. Provavelmente eu fiz alguma coisa errada. Senti meus olhos úmidos, tentei não chorar, mas foi em vão.

- Aconteceu-te alguma coisa? Por que esta a chorar? – Ele segurou minha mão, e senti mais uma vez a corrente elétrica em meu corpo. Com isso não consegui mais me segurar e comecei a chorar. Ele poderia me desculpar por ser atirar assim em cima dele?

- Desculpe. Não era a minha intenção. Eu agi sem pensar, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Perdoe-me, senhor. – Eu não consegui mais segurar as lagrimas e muito menos olhar em seu rosto.

- A senhorita não precisa se desculpar. Não fez nada de errado. A culpa foi toda minha. – Quando olhei em seu rosto percebi que seus olhos estavam mais escuro, quase preto, ou talvez seja por que já esteja de noite.

Ri, porem sem vontade. Eu me ofereço para ele e ele pede desculpa. Devo estar louca mesmo. Mas me falaram que loucos não perdem tempo pensando se estão realmente loucos, tem coisas mais importante para pensar.

- Só ri das cicatrizes quem ferida nunca sofreu no corpo. – Ele segurou meu rosto e beijou a minha testa. – Boa noite.

Percebi que sua boca também estava gelada. Será que tudo isso é por causa do frio?

Entrei no meu quarto e Alice já não estava mais lá. Amanha vou ter uma conversa seria com ela e descobrir o que ela esta aprontando. E por que ela armou tudo isso. Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas... Não quero ser a ultima a descobrir o que esta a acontecer.

Acabei sonhando com o meu anjo.

Ele estava triste, mas não chorava. Eu tentei me aproximar dele, mas um lobo me segurou. Eu gritava o nome dele, mas parecia que eu estava dentro de uma bola de vidro. Quando reparei o local onde estávamos, era perto da cachoeira. Quando mais eu gritava e me esperneava, mais o lobo me segurava. Até que meu anjo olhou para a minha direção, mas não me viu, e pulou.

Acordei gritando, com a minha mãe e meu pai do lado da minha cama.

- Minha filha! O que aconteceu? Com o que você estava sonhando? – Minha mãe sentou na minha cama e segurou minha mão.

- Eu... Foi apenas um sonho... – Não queria lembrar do olhar de Edward, nunca senti tanta triste em apenas um olhar.

Meus pais me abraçaram e foram para o seu quarto.

Sei que foi apenas um sonho, mas me pareceu tão real. Como se... Não sei como explicar. Mas toda vez que Alice volta para casa eu tenho esses sonhos que parecem reais.

Tentei dormir, mas me pareceu impossível. Será que ele estava bem? Provavelmente isso é mais uma loucura da minha cabeça. O que um sonho pode mostrar?

De manha, mamãe apareceu em meu quarto.

- Vamos trabalhar? Temos muitas coisas para fazer. – Depois fechou a porta e saiu.

Troquei de roupa. Coloquei um vestido creme, quase o meu preferido, e fui para a cozinha.

Quando cheguei Alice estava lá. Fui perto dela e falei em apenas para ela.

- Precisamos conversar. – Ela apenas mexeu a cabeça e saiu saltitante.

Quando saiu da cozinha vi que ele estava perto da varanda. Não sabia se devia ou não ir falar com ele. Estou preocupada com ele, mas não quero que ele ache que estou correndo atrás dele igual a uma louca desesperada. Melhor eu terminar de fazer as minhas coisas e esquecer ele. Pelo menos não ficar igual a uma retardada que não consegue nem respirar, apenas olhar para ele.

Fiquei toda à parte da manha ocupada. Pelo menos a parte automática, porque ele não saia de meus pensamentos. E a imagem do meu sonho era a mais forte. Ela que me deixava com mais vontade largar tudo e conversar com ele. Falar que ele não precisa ficar triste, ou qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso torto. O _meu_ sorriso torto.

É, eu já aceitei que aquele é o meu sorriso. Mesmo sabendo que ele não é meu. Talvez seja apenas uma forma de classificar os sorrisos que ele tem. Ou talvez seja a minha mente que adora me pregar pecas, me fazendo acreditar que aquele sorriso é meu. Provavelmente nunca vou descobrir.

Depois que terminei as atividades resolvi ler um livro, pois Alice resolveu sumir e não me falar nada. Ate parece que ela está fugindo de mim. Sentei na varanda e comecei a ler. Estava lendo um romance com suspense. E praticamente na melhor parte, uma sobra aparece e torna a leitura praticamente impossível. ALICE. Quem mais poderia aparecer do nada e me atrapalhar...

**Oi, flores do meu jardim...**

**Quero pedir desculpa... Não estava inspirada para escrever uma parte super romântica, mas prometo que mais para frente eu vou escrever partes românticas...**

**Espero que todo mundo esteja gostando...**

**E peço para que qualquer coisa vocês me falem...**

**Qualquer sugestão, ou criticas...**

**Então não se esqueçam de apertarem este botão: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**

**E façam uma autora feliz.**

**Ate a próxima.**

**Bjs!!! **


	9. O que sera, que sera?

Quando olho para cima, preste a começar a brigar com Alice, percebo que é meu anjo. E ele estava mais lindo, como se fosse possível.

- Atrapalho a senhorita em sua leitura?

Mexi a cabeça negando e fecho o livro sem nem ao menos marcar a pagina e fico em pé, praticamente na sua frente.

O cheiro dele me deixa tonta e praticamente sem reação. É como se eu estivesse sentindo o cheiro da minha comida preferida, quando estou há vários dias sem comer. E apenas o cheiro da comida te faz perder o rumo. E se pedirem para você fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, oferecendo-lhe a origem do cheiro. Com ele do meu lado nada posso negar.

- Gostaria de desculpar-me, mais uma vez. – Ele falou, que ao meu ver foi por razão de minha ausência de voz. Provavelmente ele esperava alguma reação de minha parte.

E eu filosofando sobre comida. Poderia eu sei mais estranha?

- O senhor não tem motivo para se desculpar.

- Sei que minha atitude ontem a noite não foi a melhor. Gostaria de reparar a impressão que deixei. Se a senhorita permitir.

PARA TUDO. Ele esta me pedindo desculpa??? Por que???? Eu me ofereço e ele pede desculpa??? Deve ter alguma coisa de errado nessa historia, ou eu devo estar ficando louca mesmo. Mas eu faço qualquer coisa por esse pedaço de mau caminho.

- Eu permitir? Mas a minha atitude não foi nada apropriada para alguém em minha posição. – Ele me olhou provavelmente com a mesma cara que eu olhei para ele e não entendia nada. – Se o senhor permitir, gostaria muito poder fazer alguma coisa para mudar a imagem de minha pessoa para com o senhor.

Tentei ser a mais educada possível. Será que ele entenderia?

- Então temos algo em comum. Mostramos uma parte de nós que queremos esconder.

O sorriso dele. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ver ele sorrir. Deixava-me mais calma. Mesmo sem respirar. Percebi nesse instante que poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Só precisaria saber que ele está ao meu lado.

- O senhor gostaria de caminhar? – Segurei sua mão antes que ele me respondesse. Por que a mão dele sempre esta tão fria... Mas estou gostando dessa sensação.

Comecei a andar em direção a floresta. Claro que ele já conhecia tudo por lá. Até a casa que eu não conhecia ele me levou, mas resolvi leva-lo para o outro lugar. Por dentro da cachoeira. Acabei descobrindo a gruta por acidente. Estava brincando com Jacob, mas no meio da brincadeira acabamos brigando. Eu fui nadar e tentar esquecer de tudo. Mamãe sempre me contava a historias dos seres mágicos da floresta e comecei a me lembrar. E pedi para encontrar um lugar só para mim e que pudesse me esconder de todos. Acabei caindo, para variar, perto da cachoeira e percebi que não tinha nenhuma pedra, apenas água. Comecei a entrar e vi que era o lugar mais lindo que já tinha estado.

Ele percebeu onde eu o estava levando.

- A senhorita gostaria de nadar? – Apenas olhei para ele e sorri. A sensação de estar de mão dada com ele, o toque dele, me deixava completamente diferente.

- Tens medo de água, agora? – Queria ficar o maior tempo possível com ele, e se ele permitisse ficar ao seu lado para sempre.

Antes de entrar na água, soltei a mão dele. Virei de costa e comecei a retirar o meu vestido. Fiquei apenas com a chemise branca com rendas. Virei de frente para ele e percebi que ele estava tenso.

- O senhor não achou que molharia o meu vestido? Minha mãe me mataria. – Tentei explicar o meu ato. Bella sua burra, agora ele deve ter certeza que você é uma oferecida. Ele continuou calado.

- Prefiro que continue vida. – Ele se aproximou de mim e fez um carinho na minha bochecha.

Eu já estava me viciando em seu toque. Meu corpo precisava do toque dele. E pude sentir que ele também precisava do meu toque, ou talvez isso seja apenas uma ilusão da minha cabeça. Fechei meus olhos para poder memorizar o toque dele e sempre me lembrar à forma como ele me faz sentir. Nada mais importava a não ser o seu toque, nós dois juntos.

Se o mundo acabasse agora eu iria morrer feliz, pois ele esta do meu lado. Sei que isso é um pouco clichê, mas o que posso fazer? O amor nos torna pessoas completamente irracionais. Quando ele tirou a mão, trouxe-me junto para a realidade.

Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos profundos e meu coração, idiota, praticamente pulou para fora do meu corpo. Provavelmente ele estava escutando, meu coração estava muito forte.

- Esta com medo? – O olhar dele tinha alguma preocupação ou seria medo... Mas do que? MINHA RESPOSTA... Bella para de imaginar tantas coisas...

- Talvez. – Não posso mentir para ele, ainda mais assim. Não é que eu não saiba mentir, mas é que antes de mentir eu tenho que me preparar para me mentir. Saber toda a historia da mentira, acho que é por que assim eu acredito que pode quase ser uma verdade e consigo convencer outra pessoa que estou mentindo.

Quando respondi, ele deu um passo para trás e após algum tempo ficou de costa. Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se sobre eles e a atmosfera ficou densa, como se faltasse ar. Fiquei receosa de falar mais alguma coisa e ele não entendesse da maneira correta, então mudei de assunto.

- Desculpe-me, mas não posso explicar-te o motivo agora. – Esperei algum tempo, mas ele não se mexeu. – Sr. Edward...

- Pode me chamar de Edward. – Sua voz estava tão baixa, mas quando ele se virou percebi que alguma coisa ainda o perturbava.

Fiquei tão feliz que ele não estava bravo comigo ou qualquer coisa do tipo que agi por impulso. Abracei-o.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Ele ficou tenso, provavelmente porque não esperava a minha reação.

E o que eu senti... Minha garganta queimou com o _meu_ cheiro. Uma sede... E muitos sentimentos confusos.

Ele se desgrudou de mim com uma velocidade impossível. Como ele fez isso??? E porque quando estava com ele minha garganta queimou?

_

**Oi, galerinha...**

**Eu ia fazer uma parte super romantica agora...**

**Mas achei melhor a Bella descobrir tudo antes....**

**Vou repetir mais uma vez... É eu falo isso em todos os cap.**

**Qual duvida, sugestao ou qualquer coisa...**

**Apertem este botão: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**

**E façam uma autora feliz.**

**Ate a próxima.**

**Bjs!!! **


	10. Revelação

Isso já tinha acontecido comigo. Eu sentir as coisas que outra esta sentindo, mas com ele foi tudo tão estranho. Tão mais intenso. Como se as emoções estivessem muito mais fortes.

Mas minha garganta queimando como fogo, minha boca estava torrada e desidratada e meu estomago revirou de fome? Muitas coisas se passaram na minha cabeça, tudo tão rápido que não consegui acompanhar a maioria, mas tinha algo a ver com mordida e sangue.

_

_-Nunca mais fale isso, minha filha! – Mamãe brigou comigo porque comecei a brincar com a Alice que eu era uma vampira._

_- Mas mamãe... Vampiros são tão legais... Eles podem viver para sempre.- Eu era muito pequena e não entendia o porque isso a deixava tão alterada._

_- Minha filha, nunca mais diga isso. – Ela sussurrou e olhava para os lados a toda hora.- Espero que ninguém tenha escutado._

_Não consegui entender o por que minha mãe ficou tão altera apenas por causa de uma palavra. E apenas porque mudamos de cidade. _

_Eu sempre brinquei assim e mamãe nunca se importou, mas porque agora ela não gostou?_

_Ela me levou para o quarto e começou a me explicar o motivo._

_- Bella, aqui ninguém gosta de vampiros. Eles são os monstros aqui. Se alguém escutar você falando isso. Aqui eles são como assassinos, não é igual como antes._

_

- Você... É um deles? – Como não percebi isso antes? – Você é um...

- Diga... – Ele estava parado a uma longa distancia de mim.

- Vampiro... Mas... Como vocês apareceram aqui? Justamente aqui? Mamãe já sabe de vocês? – Tantas perguntas em minha cabeça.

- O que sua mãe teria que saber? – Ele parecia confuso.

- A pessoa que você acha que é mau pai... Na verdade ele não é. Meu pai verdadeiro morreu. Mamãe veio para esta cidade e conheceu o dono do hotel. Ele se apaixonou por mamãe e falou que cuidaria dela, de mim e de Alice. Mas ela teve que esquecer de toda a vida que ela teve antes. Mamãe... – Eu comecei a chorar... Achei que a ferida do passado não me machucasse mais.

- Ela sabia sobre nós? Que tudo é verdade? – Ele se aproximou, mas ainda estava com uma certa distancia.

Apenas mexi a minha cabeça em confirmação.

- Nós morávamos perto de alguns vampiros. Tínhamos um acordo com eles. Eles salvavam-nos dos lobisomens e em troca... Dávamos alimento.

A expressão dele... Um misto de horror e raiva.

- Você não tinha medo de viver com eles? – Ele se aproximava cada vez mais de mim.

- Com os vampiros ou lobisomens? – Sempre convivi com as lendas do mundo.

- Os dois são perigosos. Você esta com medo?

- Não, eu nasci entre eles e provavelmente morrer por um deles...

- Porque vocês se mudaram?

- Alice... Ela foi escolhida... Por causa de um dom que possui. Escolhemos aqui por causa dos... Seus inimigos naturais.

Ele parecia surpreso. Provavelmente ele achou que teria que me explicar sobre ele, quando na verdade quem esta explicando tudo para ele sou eu. Sentei e coloquei meus pés na água para tentar me acalmar e poder contar tudo para ele. Sei que deveria esperar, mas precisava contar tudo para alguém.

- Eu, mamãe e Alice nunca fomos normais. Nem mesmo quando estávamos com os serem considerados apenas lendas. Mamãe é... Digamos que uma feiticeira. Alice consegue ver o futuro. E eu... não sei bem o que acontece comigo. Depende muito da pessoa que esta do meu lado. Eu consigo... digamos que me transformar na pessoa. Mas isso só aconteceu duas vezes. Uma com Jacob e a outra agora com você. – Olhei para o rosto dele e percebi que ele não entendeu alguma coisa.

- Comigo? Agora? - Ele sentou do meu lado e segurou a minha mãe. Senti uma corrente elétrica por todo meu corpo.

- Sim. Quando eu te abracei. Pude sentir a sua sede. - Será que agora ele ma acharia uma pessoa anormal? Sei que ele é um vampiro e ele pode ter algum dom que é mais um reflexo do que ele mais tinha na vida humana dele, mas eu já nasci assim. – Sei que isso não é comum. Mas...

Ele colocou o dedo sobre minha boca me pedindo para ficar em silencio.

- Eu não tenho coração, escuto pensamentos e você quer me convencer que é anormal?

Ele escuta pensamento? Como assim? Ele esta me escutando agora? Provavelmente ele percebeu a minha cara de duvida total.

- Não, eu não te escuto. A única pessoa que eu não escuto é você. E a sua mãe também consegue sumir às vezes. – Ele parecia estar frustrado com a situação.

_

**Oi, pessoal!!!!**

**Vou comecar a responder as reviews de vcs... **

**Já era tempo... Desculpem...**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capitulo.**

***_* Elise Garcia *_* A Bella é empata sim... Espero que vc continue achando interessante a historia....**

***_* Angel Cullen McFellou *_* Minha leitora mais comunicativa... Vc me deixa tao feliz... **

**Agora uma coisinha... uauhahahuhua (risada de bruxa...) Próximo capitulo só sai quando tiver no minimo 5 reviews...**

**RARARARARARA... (RISADA MALVADA DE BRUXA)**

**CLIQUEM NO BOTÃOZINHO VERDE! MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**Obs: Estou escrevendo uma outra fic... Sobre a Bella e o Edward tbm... Deem uma olhadinha la...**

**Bjs!!!! Ate o proximo cap...**


End file.
